Broken Crown
by Eringo94
Summary: "Brother…please." Loki's mouth is dry. The Silvertongue cannot find his words. Instead, he continues to stare down at the man he used to call brother. He attempts to call upon his anger and hatred. Thor deserves this. He should leave him to the hurt, the agony, the hate. Just like him. So why was his heart screaming at him to stop this?


**A/N: Guys… college sucks. It drains me of my energy. To revive it, I have decided to write fanfiction. Yay for epic decisions!**

**Anyways, this story is based on a promo I saw for Thor: The Dark World. It was literally 15 seconds long and I think it was what they showed at the SDCC this year. SPOILERS: STOP READING RIGHT NOW! LIKE NOW. STOP.**

**It was pretty much the scene where Loki kicks/beats the crap out of Thor with Jane trying to stop him. At one point Thor extends his hand and Loki…does something to it. This one-shot is me mutilating and twisting that scene until… this came out. Note that I haven't watched the movie and so I have no clue what the heck is going on in Loki's head. I just went with the flow with a 15 second video lol. **

**Enjoy! **

**Broken Crown**

Malekith's eyes are burning holes into Loki's back. He feels as if he is melting under the scrutiny. He notes that Thor's wench is screaming. She is being restrained by one of the elves. He doesn't (_cannot_) look at her. He's not sure why that is. Instead, he looks down to Thor, who is struggling to pick himself up. His hands are shaking under his weight. Blood is dripping down his forehead and onto the dirt. This does not stop Loki from ramming his foot into his side again. And again. And again. The earth sucks up his blood like a babe would milk.

"Born to be a king," he murmurs quietly.

Loki feels his (not) brother's ribs crumble under the power of his attacks. He pretends that Thor's screams do not reach him. He does not care. _He does not._

(he does care**. **by the Norns he cares)

The dark elves are surrounding them. Claustrophobia begins to sink in. They taunt. They laugh. They jeer. "Oh hail the future king of Asgard!" "Continue on Princeling! Strike him down!" "Betrayed by the Lie-Smith once again!" "Did he not learn the last time?" "Stupid oaf!" A surge of anger flows through Loki; he alone is allowed to call him that. The urge to defend dies on his lips.

Jane continues to scream. Malekith continues to glare. It matters not (_it does)_. Thor is shaking, struggling to breathe. Loki looks at him and does not see Thor the Thunderer, strong and brave. No. He sees a man, beaten and broken.

Thor shuffles on the ground. He grasps at Loki's feet. Loki stills. The urge to move, to kick Thor away from him is almost too great. Almost. Thor lifts his bloodied face and looks Loki squarely in the face. Loki feels his blood turn to ice.

Betrayal. Anger. Fear. Love. Hope. Forgiveness. A maelstrom of emotions swirls in Thor's blue eyes. Loki is almost sick. He wants to look away.

(no keeping looking keep looking don't look away look at what you are doing—)

"Brother…_please_." Loki's mouth is dry. The silvertongue cannot find his words. How amusing. Instead, he continues to stare down at the man he used to call brother. He attempts to call upon his anger and hatred. Thor deserves this. He does. Why should he give a damn about this man? He shouldn't. He should leave him to the hurt, the agony, the hate. Just like him.

So why was his heart screaming at him to stop this? To save Thor and his woman? _Why?_

(thor please forgive me i am so sorry—)

Malekith continues to glare at him. The dark elves continue to jeer. Loki cringes when his fist connects with Thor's face. He is met with applause from his audience. Jane wails in grief and fury and makes a desperate attempt to escape her captor's grasp. Malekith is silent. Thor tumbles to the ground, blood coating his face. He is motionless. Loki attempts to hide his shaking hands. They are covered in Thor's blood. He desires to scrape it off, along with the skin and muscle. He thinks he would have had not Malekith spoken.

"Enough," Malekith says quietly. The elves groan; they are saddened that the spectacle is over. Relief fills Loki. He walks (runs) as quickly as he can to put some distance between him and his (not) brother. He crosses path with Jane and turns towards her. He should have expected that she would spit at him. She is smacked for her insolence by her captor. She recovers quickly and glowers at Loki. "You son of a bitch. You'll die for this!" Loki feels his mouth curling into a smile, feral and dangerous looking. Why was he smiling? He does not know.

"I look forward to that day." And he does, he realizes. In one second, her eyes raise in disbelief. In the very next, they narrow and she looks furious. "Fuck you!" She is rewarded with another slap to the face. Loki looks away.

(why are you looking away look at what you are doing look at what you have become LOOK LOOK LOOK—)

He brings his attention back to Malekith. He is slowly circling Thor. He smiles cruelly and casually nudges his foot at Thor's side. He cringes at the contact. Loki cringes inside. The desire to defend Thor again blossoms in his chest. It dies just as quickly. Malekith continues to stare at Thor's pathetic form on the ground for a few more seconds before he makes his next move. He walks toward Jane. Loki looks from Thor, to Jane and Malekith, and to Thor again.

(get up Thor he is going to kill her get up get up GET UP—)

Jane's gasp of pain snaps Loki's attention back to her. She is in the air, her arms and legs outstretched. She is paralyzed. Her eyes are wide with panic and her hair moves along with the wind, making her look all the more frightening. She can't hold back her scream of pain as Malekith's power flows through her. This snaps Thor out of his deadened trance. He lifts his head and Loki is glad to see shock and fury fill his eyes. Determination. Thor Odinson is once again present. Angry words spill from his mouth as he makes the attempt to lift his bruised and bloodied form from the wet ground. He stifles his moans and he stands on his broken leg. He cannot let himself acknowledge the pain. He ignores it.

Thor lunges at Malekith. Loki hopes that he will succeed; that he will _win. _He is reckless, however. Impulsive. As he has always been. When he sees Malekith's minions grab Thor around the neck and chest, he knows all hope is lost. In his weakened state, he cannot shake off their grip. In seconds, they have Thor on the ground again. They beat him. Spit on him. Laugh at him. Even Malekith turns around and chuckles heartily. Loki closes his eyes; he cannot bear to witness this anymore. Thor continues to struggle, however. He outstretches his arm, calling forth Mjollnir, no doubt. They see this and are prepared for it. With a force to be reckoned with, they step on his hand. They mash his hand with their boots, until it is indistinguishable. The bones are turned to dust. The skin is hanging and barely holding on.

"A valiant effort Thor. But you have failed once again." Loki cringes when he hears Thor cry out in pain. He has always hated the sound of bones shattering. He knows that it his heart that will shatter next.

"LOKI!"

Loki's eyes snap open. They fall on Thor's form; he is struggling against the elves that have him immobile. His face, however, finds Loki's. Loki cannot breathe as he gazes into his (not) brother's eyes; they are wild with a desperation he has not ever seen, the terrible fear of imminent loss. He knows then, he thinks. He knows that he has failed and that Jane will suffer the—

"BROTHER, PLEASE!"

His eyes snap to Thor's wild ones (when did they fall away?). Green on blue. Hope. Love. Forgiveness. Loki wants to hit him. Why doesn't he learn? Why does Thor constantly refuse to see the truth? Why does he continue to look at him with hope? Does he believe that he will come to his aid? He looks away. He cannot bear to look into Thor's hope filled eyes, to know that he will disappoint him yet again. He is right; Thor realizes this as well. He face crumbles and he cries earnestly. It shakes Loki to the core. Yet he does nothing.

Jane's screams capture both of their attentions. Acknowledging that Loki will not help him, Thor continues his struggles. He screams in hatred and fury. It does not stop Malekith from crushing Jane's heart. Her screams fall silent, her body lifeless. Thor sees this. His eyes are wide with disbelief. He cannot bring himself to believe that she is dead. Only when Malekith lifts his spell and she drops to the ground with a sickening crack, does Thor fully acknowledge the truth. His features contort in anguish and he screams. It's loud and it reverberates painfully in Loki's ears. The ground seems to quake with his grief. For Thor,Ragnarok has come early.

The dark elves laugh at Thor. He is nothing to them now. They have broken the God, the Prince of Asgard, both mentally and physically. He is nothing but an empty shell now. They have robbed him of a lover.

(and a brother)

Loki wants to disappear. To never be seen again. In destroying Thor, he has destroyed himself. He is dead inside. Perhaps he should seek out the Chitauri himself instead of the other way around. He deserves the pain. He would rather be tortured for the rest of his miserable life than see Thor this way.

His brother.

"This is where we leave you Odinson. You can enjoy the rest of your miserable life knowing that your _brother_ has not come to your aid _again_ and that for this reason, your woman is lost to you. Know that Asgard shall soon follow. You are _beaten_." Thor is gasping for breath and weeping at the same time. Loki glares at Malekith and wishes that death finds him swiftly. "Loki, you shall come with us. I might still have some use of you."

Loki wants to scream and curse Malekith, to use his sorcery against him like he did to Jane. Instead, he nods and says, "of course." A tool to be used and discarded is all Loki knows. He follows Malekith and the others, but not before he stops next to his brothers broken form. He face is pressed to the ground and his hands, while broken, form fists in the earth. He speaks low, so that the others may not hear.

"Forgive me brother."

Thor does not seem to hear him, so strong is his grief. Loki cannot bring himself to utter those three precious words again and so he moves forward, following Malekith to where ever.

_Forgive me brother._

_I am so sorry._

Thor continues to cry long after they are gone.

**A/N: Okay… so I didn't exactly include Loki axing off Thor's hand. I contemplated it but I decided against it. I don't think I can write it. I LOVE these two and when I heard what Loki does to him I almost died inside. I figured this was tragic enough. I know this isn't going to happen in the film (at least… I HOPE it doesn't). But I needed to write some angst- math homework tends to bring that out of me.**

**WHY CAN'T THESE TWO JUST KISS AND MAKE UP!**

**Anyways, care to leave a review? Pretty Please?**


End file.
